


Sex Arcade: Sergeant Calhoun

by SluttyHaruka



Series: Sex Arcade Canon [8]
Category: King of Fighters, Mass Effect, Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Sex Arcade - Fandom, Wreck-It Ralph (2012)
Genre: Creampie, Doggy Style, F/M, Gags, Maledom, Non-Consensual Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 03:35:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5852491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SluttyHaruka/pseuds/SluttyHaruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not only is Xmas coming early, but it is lingering later than ever. Four unlucky 'reindeer' are ridden by callous Clients. </p>
<p>Written for Sabu's pic for January 30th.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex Arcade: Sergeant Calhoun

001: Subject Data

Booth Number: 161  
Subject: Sergeant Calhoun  
Occupation: Military  
Charge Per Hour: $300.00  
Acquisition date: 10/1/16  
Acquisition level: Medium

Physical Characteristics:  
Sex: Female  
Height: 6’  
Weight: 152 pounds  
Bodytype: Busty  
Hair: Blonde, bob  
Eyes: Blue  
Age: 30  
Blood Type: A

Clientele:  
Male: 52%  
Female: 48%

 

Booth Number: 060  
Subject: Leona Heidern  
Occupation: Ikari Warrior  
Charge Per Hour: $250.00  
Acquisition date: 14/6/14  
Acquisition level: Medium

Physical Characteristics:  
Sex: Female  
Height: 5’9”  
Weight: 146 pounds  
Bodytype: Muscular  
Hair: Blue, long/ponytail  
Eyes: Blue  
Age: 18  
Blood Type: B

Clientele:  
Male: 87%  
Female: 13%

 

Booth Number: 139  
Subject: Sonya Blade [MK3]  
Occupation: Special Forces Officer  
Charge Per Hour: $300.00  
Acquisition date: 4/1/14  
Acquisition level: Medium

Physical Characteristics:  
Sex: Female  
Height: 5’9”  
Weight: 140 pounds  
Bodytype: Muscular  
Hair: Blonde, long/ponytail  
Eyes: Blue  
Age: 26  
Blood Type: AB

Clientele:  
Male: 57%  
Female: 43%

 

002: Riding Reindeer Event Booth, Level Three, 12/1/16

“Last chance to ride the reindeer!” The Hostess called. She was stood upon a short platform of white marble, decorated with a wreath and a plaque that denoted her position of seniority. Gold trimmed, red velvet ribbon expanded out from the base of the station and lined the steel floor and walls, imbuing the room with a decidedly festive atmosphere. Her uniform was fittingly more demure than that of her subordinates, her thigh high boots riding further up her legs and her chest covered by a long sleeve crop top as opposed to the usual combination of arm gloves and and low cut bra. She held an open box packed with wipes and slip-in metal cocks that she offered to those who entered the booth, some of which whom actually accepted. “Sample the new arrival, Calhoun, before she has her official debut! Right now, she and her three companions are at a discount.”

“God, will that bitch shut up?” Earl said, glowering at the blonde who continued to vocally advertise the latest of many Sex Arcade events. “No one fucking cares. Get back on your knees and stick a cork in it, cunt.”

Tim laughed. “Man, you really showed her, grumbling to yourself.”

“Yeah, you're a cunt, too, faggot.”

He shrugged, scratching his thick stubble. “How will I ever live with myself?”

“He does kinda have a point, though.” Brian said, sighing. “We are already halfway into January. Talk about milking it.”

“You are surprised that glorified whores are milking men for all they are worth?” Tim said.

“Oh, shit. _This_ is where they stuck Shepard?!” Jason rubbed his scalp, biting his lip with a low growl. “I don't know about you guys, but I gotta choose this booth. Been too damn long since I stuffed that firecrotch.”

“Nah, man, come on.” Earl scowled. “Let’s find some of that Marvel pussy. Felicia needs a good quadrupel dicking.”

“Fucking christ, dude,” Time groaned. “No one wants to fuck your stupid waifu anymore. Get over it already.”

As they spoke, the Hostess ran through her spiel again and Brian perked up, finally hearing the last part clearly. “Wait, they got animated Jane Lynch in there?”

“You mean budget Shepard.” Jason hit him in arm, laughing.

Brian shook his head and peaked inside, his loins stirring at the sight of the Sergeant on her hands and knees, tight ass and silky skin bared for the eyes. Her armor had been torn open, greaves and chest plate shredded with only a harness covering her torso, similarly to Shepard herself.

“They have _animated Jane Lynch_!”

Tim rolled his eyes. “Fine. I hope they have someone for us, too.” He followed the two inside, waving at Earl to join them.

“‘Ah, yeah, fuck you, Earl. Just bend over do what we say, Earl. No one gives a shit about you who you wanna do, Earl.’ Assholes.” He gestured dramatically as he relented.

The booth’s decor was in sharp contrast to the Arcade floor outside, giving the men tonal whiplash as they entered. It was simultaneously disconcerting and inviting, the lingering of the Holidays’ decor giving the room a homey ambience. This, in turn, made what they were about to do seem even more sadistic. They all (for the most part) looked like their fleshy snakes were about to burst out of their pants, faced as they were by the view of four restrained women on their hands and knees, leaking cum out of their gaping holes.

“Sorry, gentlemen, but Jane’s pussy is all mine.” Jason pushed forward past Brian, shedding his garments and taking his black cock in his hand. “Hostess, could you clean her off?

Tim shook his head.“Sure, hog the great piece of ass to yourself while we… wait.” His gaze locked on the figure on the far side, clad in green tights, his eyes widening with unbridled joy. “They got old school Sonya up in here! Dibs!”

Brian pulled off his khakis and hiked up his jersey as he sauntered up to Calhoun’s behind. The other three paired off with Subjects of their choosing, the disgruntled fourth wheel lagged behind, arms folded over his chest and teeth grit. He considered leaving to find Black Cat’s booth by himself, but fucking her alone just wasn't the same and he certainly wasn't going to dp her with some douche he didn't know. It was hard to forget that his cock rubbing up against someone else’s when that someone was a complete stranger.

Picking at his teeth, he noticed that while he stalled there and his friends began thrusting into their picks no one else had entered the booth and that the woman second from the right was still unoccupied. Blue hair done up quite luxuriously and torn short shorts hanging to her waist by a thread, she hung her head. He caught glimpses of tears and cum streaming down her face as Jason and Brian moved in and out of the way. He had no fucking clue who she was - he barely had any knowledge of the two blondes - but he felt his own loins stir, the idea of adding to her very clear misery enticing him. His expression darkened, he having made his decision.

The Hostess atop the platform stared at him as he crossed the room, bemused that he would hesitate for so long. He also waved dismissively at her when she tried to get his attention, offering wipes to clean out the Subject’s cunt and anus. He refused her subordinates as well. While Clients that had no issue with taking sloppy seconds weren't uncommon, why did they almost always have to be so weird? They were in an environment where all their deepest fantasies could come true. Why were so many of them so goddamn pissy about it?

As she returned to advertising the sale, her attention drifted to the fellow fucking Calhoun, ripped as hell and quite visibly enjoying his experience. He made full use of the reins, tugging at them and making the Sergeant’s head jerk back. The bit pulled at her cheeks and provoked a low hiss from her. It was only her second day and it showed. Though most of the Subjects maintained an irritable glare throughout their shifts and would be testy when given any amount of leeway, her gaze was particularly murderous and it was clear that she was still tensing as she was being penetrated, trying to force her attackers out. A few Hostesses had a pool going on when she would finally relent and relax, allowing herself physically to be violated while continuing to rage emotionally, but the Matrons had to set an example and toe the line between being callous towards the Subjects’ general predicament and empathy for their nominal pains. Too many seemed incapable of understanding how to maintain that delicate balance and instead just made a game out of everything.

Setting her beside a ‘veteran’ like Shepard was an intelligent decision, however, made by those same novices. In the brief moments in which she wasn’t gagged, the Commander did her best to console the new arrival, giving her solid advice that she mostly ignored, as was often the case with newbies. Such a bleeding heart that soldier was, even when she knew that she would suffer the same exact torment, or rather more so than the rest of the Arcade’s roster, save a couple of the superheroines. Head yanked back by her own reins, Jane still grimaced and groaned like everyone else, despite the fact that she fought so hard to hide it. The black man pounding her thoroughly abused sex had a monster of a cock from what the Matron had been able to see. It had substantial girth and was likely making her feel like she was being split open.

Somehow, he was managing to hilt inside of her, clapping her ass with his hips with enough force to echo out onto the Arcade floor beyond the booth. His fist was clenched tight around the leather strip connected to her gag, keeping her back painfully arched while he plowed into her. The shouting Hostess could see her gauntleted hands strain against her bindings, the tips of her fingers repeatedly clawing at the pedestal. She shivered violently when he smacked her on the ass and did so again as he continued, working up a sweat that dripped onto her already drenched skin. 

The other two Clients, while not as rough as their companion, treated Sonya and Leona about as well. They were significantly more vocal, but thrusted deep and hard into the two women with similar sadistic need. In the Ikari Warrior’s case, the weirdo opted to stretch out her ass and fuck her anally with three probing fingers lodged inside her ring. The Subject twitched and cried quietly. Her pleading eyes looked toward the Matron, who had to look away for her own nerves. That woman, in particular, got to her like few other ladies in the Arcade could.

Focusing back on the newbie, she witnessed one of the things that the Clients loved the most. Tugging on her reins and digging his nails into her soft, round backside, Mr. Jersey hammered her cunt with feral urgency. The collisions of their two bodies were harsh and loud. Her backside jiggled, moving against his skin like rolling waves. At mid thrust, the Sergeant’s expression changed. The homicidal glare broke and was overtaken by a look of despair. Her eyes welled up and her previously tensed body went limp, battered around from the force of his strokes. He must have hit her sweet spot, because she had blasted his legs with her ejaculate, soaking the two of them.

“Oh, god yes. So fucking sexy.” Brian cheered, pulling her reins tight as he hunched over her and spoke in her ear. “Alright, Ms. Lynch, this is what it is like when a _man_ fills you up.” 

Slamming into her, he shouted as he hit his climax. Holding her to him by her hips, he growled as he presumably ejaculated himself. The widening of her eyes confirmed this and it wasn’t long before excess cum seeped out of her filled cunt, dripping down her legs and pubis. Squeezing her behind, he continued to release inside her, whistling and caressing her hair.

“Felix ain’t going to be fixing that, _stud_. Too bad we can’t knock you whores up, cause that would have definitely done the trick.” He chuckled.

As the man remained in the confines of her sex and slowly resumed thrusting, the Matron watched the Sergeant’s gaze fall to the floor, tears and drool dripping from her face and body shaking with light sobs. The Hostess sighed.

“Happy Holidays, Calhoun.” She muttered to herself. “It is all downhill from here.”

As the men unloaded in their respective girls, they collectively decided to go again, requesting metal cocks so they could each double penetrate them solo.


End file.
